Urinary incontinence, sexual dysfunction, and other pelvic floor disorders are common problems afflicting people of all ages, genders, and races. Many of the disorders may be associated with aging, injury or illness. In some cases, pelvic floor disorders can be attributed to improper nerve function. For example, aging can often result in nerve disorders that prevent proper operation of the bladder, sphincter muscles, or sexual organs. Nerves, such as the sacral nerve, pudendal nerve, or branches of the pudendal nerve, running though the pelvic floor regulate urinary and sexual function. Urinary incontinence or sexual dysfunction can arise when there is breakdown in communication within the nervous system.
Electrical stimulation of nerves in the pelvic floor may provide an effective therapy for a variety of disorders. For example, a surgeon may implant an electrical stimulation lead adjacent to the sacral nerve, pudendal nerve, or branches of the pudendal nerve. An implantable neurostimulator may be provided to deliver electrical stimulation through the lead. The stimulation may induce urinary sphincter constriction or reduce bladder wall constriction to aid the patient in reducing unwanted urinary voiding. Also, the stimulation may be effective in restoring sexual function or alleviating pelvic floor pain. Stimulation leads are ordinarily implanted surgically or percutaneously.